A problem which is frequently encountered both by restless or otherwise active sleepers or individuals in beds which can be elevated or otherwise adjusted is that the bottom sheet placed around the mattress of the bed and mattress pad frequently become dislodged so that by morning both can be almost totally disengaged from a part of the mattress thereby placing the individual in contact with the mattress itself and the underlying pad. This is a problem which exists both with respect to typical fitted sheets which are constructed to fit the contours of the mattress or by the more conventional flat sheets which must be folded and tucked in underneath the mattress. The problem can be especially aggravating and even potentially dangerous in situations such as hospitals where beds are frequently elevated or otherwise adjusted to prop the individual up and where patients using these beds are sometimes either indisposed or incapable of adjusting or rearranging the bed clothing themselves. Thus, the bed-ridden patient may in the course of using the bed encounter a dislodged bottom sheet and mattress pad which cannot only become uncomfortable to sleep on but can actually become dangerous by becoming entangled with the individual or the individuals clothing and other bed coverings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can quickly and easily be placed over the top portion of a bed mattress to engage and hold in place the underlying bottom sheet and mattress pad so that they do not become dislodged either through movement of the mattress itself or the occupant of the bed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for maintaining the position of the bottom sheet and mattress pad on a bed, which device can easily and inexpensively be manufactured and which can be cleaned along with the other bed linens to provide a safe reusable means for maintaining the bottom sheet and mattress pad on a bed.